Bound by Blood
by ChocolateFantasies
Summary: Two individuals whose fates are inexplicably intertwined. They have shut themselves from the world, hiding the pain and sadness inside... Will they discover each others past? Maybe fall in love somewhere along the way? Has unfortunately been abandoned. I'm sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Our Secrets**

STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLY FOR THIS WHOLE STORY~~**  
**

**Words: **1,217 :))

**A/N: **Soo this is a Leneru fic. They reaally need more love! So I came up with the whole vampire idea :)) hope you like it! I'm scared this is completely OOC :)) This will have multiple chapters (as long as you guys review!) pls. be nice? :)))

* * *

**~Chapter 1~**

"Please fill up these forms for our school directory. Make sure you fill in all the blanks completely." said the teacher standing in front with a stack of papers in her arms.

She then passed around the papers. When I got mine I looked over it. I pasted my 1x1 ID picture on the upper right corner. Long blonde hair tied in a single ponytail at the side. Dull golden eyes stared back at me. _I'm ugly. _ I took out my pen and started filing in the blanks.

**Name: **Neru Akita

**Age: **16

**Relationship Status: **Single (Don't even try anything.)

**Class: **2B

The list went on and on. I filled them all up not thinking too deeply about it.

"When you're all done I'll introduce the new student." the teacher announced.

_Hmph. Who cares about another unlucky sap getting trapped in here._

"He's from the city so try be nice to him okay?" she continued. I saw the other girls in my class sit up straighter at the word 'He'.

_They're so pathetic. Probably getting ready to throw themselves at the poor sap. I wonder what wrong he did to get exiled here to this dreary town no one's ever heard about._

Quiet chatter started in the classroom. I sat back in my chair and waited for everyone to finish. I absently listened to the group of girls sitting near me.

"Do you think he's hot?"

"He sure is! I saw him go to the principal's office earlier!"

"Do you think he's available?"

The other girls giggled.

"Even if he has a girlfriend in the city, I'm sure we can steal him from her."

The girls high-fived each other and continued their mindless gossiping. I sighed in annoyance.

_They're so damn noisy! It's obvious the guy will stick to his city-girl. Those stupid girls._

"It seems everyone is done. Please pass the papers to the front." the teacher stood from her previous sitting position. We promptly passed our papers and the girls gave each other meaningful looks.

"Okay. So, I will now introduce the new student. As I said before he is from the city so give him time to adjust okay?" the teacher said.

"I can't wait!" one of the girls whispered loudly to her seatmate.

The new student walked in when the teacher signaled to him. The whole room fell into a stunned silence. He was... beautiful. You could even call him god-like. His soft blonde bangs covered his forehead in just the right way. His skin looked a bit pale but was flawless nonetheless. Long thick eyelashes ringed deep blue eyes. When you looked into them you felt like you could just drown in them and lose yourself. I tore my gaze away from his eyes and examined his face. It was angular with a little baby fat left in places that made his face look youthful and innocent. My gaze traveled down his cheeks and to his lips. His soft, luscious, velvety slightly pink lips. His face was perfect in every way.

_This guy must be a model or something._

His clothes clung to his body in all the right places. He was a bit on the short side but just right. His silky-looking blonde hair was tied back in a neat ponytail at the back of his head. I suddenly had the strange urge to free his hair from its ponytail and run my hands through it.

_Snap out of it! _

I gave myself a mental slap and concentrated on the wood grains of my desk.

"My name is Len Kagamine. Nice to meet you all." he said.

The sound of his voice sent shivers down my spine. Surprisingly it was a good kind shiver. His voice stunned me. It was high yet deep at the same time. It made me look up at him. I jumped a little when I saw he was staring at me. He had a shocked and puzzled expression on his face. It made me a little curious. I gave him a glare.

_Don't even think about it buddy. Though it would be nice to see what he would do..._

"OMG! He's looking at me!" the girl in front of me squealed to her seatmate.

_Yeah. Like he'll want to look at a fat bitch like you._

" No need to be so formal," the teacher said to him.

_It's obvious he has her under his spell too. To be honest, I guess I'm kinda under his spell too. I mean I WAS staring at him..._

"Where do you want to sit? Pick any empty seat." she smiled at him. _Disgusting._

He flashed her a dazzling smile. He walked over to the aisle.

"Hey, why don't you sit here?" a girl , Miku Hatsune, batted her eyelashes at him and purred seductively. Normal boys would have gone weak at the knees at this, but Len was obviously not.

"No thank you. I prefer a seat at the back." Len graciously declined.

_But the only empty seat at the back is..._

"May I sit here?" Len inquired graciously. He shot me dazzlingly white smile. In spite of myself, I felt my cheeks burn a little.

"S-sure. No prob." I muttered. I looked at my desk again and tried to suppress to growing blush on my cheeks.

"Thanks." he said. You could almost hear the smile in his voice. His glorious, angelic voice... He sat down on the seat beside mine and plopped his bag onto the floor. I flinched when a certain guy tapped my shoulder.

"I never really got your name." He said to me with that peculiar expression from before.

"Neru. Neru Akita..." I turned to look at him and lost myself in his eyes. It felt like I was slowly falling into those deep blue pools... I mentally hit myself and glared at him.

"What's it to you?" I said, back in my usual attitude.

"Just wanted to know is all." He said to me with an amused expression on his face.

"Hmph." I crossed my arms and sat back in my seat. I put on a frown and tried to ignore the inhumanly beautiful being beside me. I cautiously watched him from the corner of my eye. His expression had changed. Now it looked like he was in some sort of pain… like he's trying to restrain himself from something. He was still staring at me. It was kinda creepy actually. He gripped his desk and turned to the teacher. His hands were shaking terribly. It made me curious why. Maybe he's one of those people who go overboard when they're nervous or something… Hmmm.

The whole homeroom period passed that way. When the bell rang, he abruptly stood up and walked out the room. Everyone stared at him curiously.

"I wonder what happened to him." I heard someone whispering.

"Probably because he sat beside the _freak._" Another one snickered.

I rolled my eyes and hauled my backpack onto my shoulder. I walked out of the room. It felt good to be finally free from that prison.

The day passed by normally. If you call thinking about a certain go- err person all day as being normal.

_What is that guy doing to me?_

**~End (for now?)~**

**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Will try to update soon! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Leave your reviews, criticisms, flames, fangirling, suggestions, rants etc. here! thankeee

~merucchan ...myaw~!


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Secrets **

**A/N: **Sorry this is late! Too much has been going on lately :) Thanks to all the reviews, story alerts, story favorites and even author favorites! You guys made my week! I'm glad to hear you guys liked this! Though I promise this WILL NOT be Twilight 2! It got inspired by it. I wanted to see if I could write better :) Also I have a feeling that this chapter is _extremely _OC and pretty much nothing happens... read it please?

* * *

**~Chapter 2~**

I flopped down onto my bed in frustration. I buried my face into one of my pillows. I hadn't been able to focus on anything other than _him_. He's been in my mind the whole day. This whole thinking-about-him thing is _really _starting to get unhealthy. I mean I failed every single thing we had in school today because of him. Thankfully I didn't have any more classes with him. I would've stared at him the whole time if I did. I groaned in exasperation and turned over to stare at the ceiling. This is waaay too much for me right now. I leaped up off my bed.

"You will do your homework properly without thinking about _him_!" I said to myself, trying to cheer myself on.

I set out all my things on my desk and started on the heap of homework I had. For a while I managed to focus on it. My thoughts wandered and I found myself thinking about him again. I looked down at my notebook and saw that I had drawn hearts with "Len" in it all over the page.

"Argghh! What is wrong with me?" I wailed. I covered my face with my hands.

"Everything is wrong with you, sister dear." I heard my brother's voice sneer at me.

"GET OUTTA MY ROOM NERO!" I shouted at him. I grabbed one of my pillows and threw it at him. Unfortunately he caught it in his hands and threw it back at me.

"You have your period or something?" He laughed.

"GET THE **** OUT OF HERE!" I lunged at him. I pushed him out the door.

"AND STAY OUT!" I yelled before slamming the door shut. I turned around and sagged to the floor. I made a mental note to always lock my door.

_I guess it's no use trying not to think about him. He's too damn perfect! Grrrr. Self-control Neru! SELF-CONTROL. All of this is seriously pissing me off right now. I need to calm down and get some sleep._

And with that idea I went to my bathroom to take a bath. I slipped off my clothes and stepped into the shower. I turned the knob and hot water came out of the shower head. I let the water wash away all that I was thinking about and calm myself down. Taking a hot shower always hit the spot. I quickly finished up in the shower and dried myself with the bath towel. I wrapped it around my torso and examined myself in the mirror. My fingers roved across my face.

_Compared to him I look like an ogre or something._

I sighed and ran my fingers through my long hair. I concentrated on getting all the tangles out of my hair. I wondered what it would feel like if Len was the one who was caressing my hair. I closed my eyes and pictured it in my mind. In spite of myself, a happy smile crept into my face. I frowned at myself in the mirror and humph-ed. I changed into my night clothes and walked over to my bed. I lay down on my side and closed my eyes. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

But what she didn't see was a dark shadow outside her window, watching her every move. She didn't see the bright glint of blood-red eyes that stared hungrily at her. If she had looked out the window, she would've seen a certain person crouched outside her window. She would've seen the monster-like hunger in his eyes. Soon the shadow disappeared. Seemingly into thin air.

**

* * *

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGGG!**

The annoying alarm clock rang in my ears, breaking into my dreamless sleep.

"Mhmmm.. Shut upppp..." I groaned.

**BRIIING!**

I reached up and grabbed the alarm clock from the bedside table. I felt around the back a little bit until I found the snooze button. I pressed it and dropped the clock on the floor. I sat up groggily. I rubbed my eyes sleepily. I yawned and stretched my arms above my head. Last night I got this strange feeling that someone was watching me... weird. I should lay off the horror movies I've been watching. I leapt up off my bed. I was uncharacteristically hyper today. God knows for what reason that is. Soon i had my clothes on and I was standing in front of my full-length mirror. I ran a brush through my long hair, trying to get all the tangles out. I pulled my hair into its usual side ponytail. I went over to pick up my alarm clock. The glass reflected my face and I stared at my reflection a little. I seemed a little different somehow. A little happier maybe? I tried smiling a little. It came out looking more like a grimace. I frowned and threw the alarm clock into the drawer.

"So much for trying to look pretty." I humphed.

I got my backpack and ran down into the kitchen. I grabbed some bread and bacon-flavored sandwich spread. I quickly spread the sandwich spread on two pieces of bread. I pushed them together and put the sandwich into a sandwich plastic bag. I grabbed a small milk carton from the refrigerator. I put the sandwich spread back and I ran out the door. I ran down the street and slowed down when I got to the corner. I opened the plastic bag and started eating my sandwich.

_Mmmm… bacon…_

I jabbed the straw into the milk carton and sipped the cold milk. Again the weather is sort of cloudy like it always is. I looked around at the suburban houses that I always see. The morning was normal until I heard a high-pitched yell.

"LEEEENNN! WAIT FOR MEEEEEE!"

I heard a loud thump and a yell from behind me. I turned around, my sandwich still in my mouth. I saw a blonde had tackled (glomped maybe?) another blonde and had fallen over.

"Rin gerrof me!" the second blonde said.

My eyes widened as I realized who it was. The other blonde laughed and stood up. She looked exactly the same as Len but a little more feminine. She wasn't much in the bust area but her natural beauty completely made up for it.

Len also stood up. I couldn't help smiling inwardly. His hair was a mess and some dirt on his face. He turned to other blonde (Rin I think?) and pinched her cheek.

"That's for glomping me to the floor." He laughed.

Rin batted away his hand and laughed. Their bell-like laughter rang in my ears. Their laughter was really contagious. I wanted to laugh too but I held it in. I felt a pang as I realized that Nero and I never really bonded as brother and sister.

"Hey I actually exist ya know?" I remarked. I crossed my arms and frowned at them.

"Sorry Neru." Len said to me. He had the blindingly white smile on.

"When did I ever tell you it's okay to call me Neru?" I said.

"You just did. Neru." He laughed.

It surprised me when I saw the expression on Rin's face. She was looking at Len angrily and often she would glance at me weirdly.

"You're gonna be late." I said. I walked away from the two.

It's worrying how I yearned to see him smile and hear his laugh again. I deny it to myself but I know that deep down I actually _like_ him. I shook those disturbing thoughts from my head and gulped down the rest of my breakfast. I dropped the plastic bag and the carton in the trash bin at the school gates and headed for my locker. I spun the dial on my lock. (34 then 4 theeeeen 10) I grabbed all the things I needed.

"Did you hear about the ghost story? You know, about the teenage girls suddenly disappearing in the dead of night?"

"Yeah I heard! It's really scary you know?"

"Some say it's the work of a vampire!"

_Yeah riiight. Like vampires actually exist._

I slammed my locker hard and stalked over to my homeroom classroom. A small girl stepped in front of me.

"Hey, do you know where the-"

"I'm busy. Now go away." I growled. She yelped and ran away like a scaredy-cat. I have to keep my reputation around here, you know. Eventually I arrived at the classroom and went over to my desk.

"Hey the freak just came in."

"We're probably contaminated by now."

_Well if my freakiness keeps everyone away, I have no problem with it._

I glared at them and they immediately shut up. I sighed deeply.

_This is gonna be another loooong day._

_

* * *

_I really do think this chapter failed... I lose motivation quite easily when I'm doing something... Help me out? (I feel like I'm asking too much of you guys ;^; TT_TT_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Our Secrets**

**A/N: **Sorry again for the late update! Though you guys should expect late updates from me. Thanks a lot to those who offered to help (tho you guys would know stuff about Philippine history...) :D School's starting to get stressful again! Less time to go on the computer! And the fact that I share a computer with my big sis who doesn't really like lending it to me =.= and schoolwork is sucking all the creativity from my brain. Now I'm just making up excuses… though they ARE true… Read on my faithful readers! Len's getting a bigger part in the plot!

(me was writing this while listening to Sadistic Vampire for inspiration. I do that a lot xDDD)

**~XxXxX~**

**~Chapter 3~**

I pulled out my beloved cell phone from my bag. I glanced through the new texts I've received. I quickly fired back replies to all of them. While I was busy doing that, Mister Perfect came in. I felt his presence in the room all too clearly. Several chairs scraped on the floor. I watched out of the corner of my eye. Those fangirls had crowded around him again.

"Len-sama!"

"Are you free later?"

"Hey you wanna do something_ fun _later?"

_Creepy fangirls._

I shuddered and continued texting without looking at the screen. Yeah I'm awesome like that.

"Class! Settle down!" sensei said. Everyone promptly ran to their respective seats and sat down. He sat down once again on the seat to my right.

"Hey Neru, aren't you gonna put that away?" he asked me.

I looked over at him, still texting.

" Eh. Not finished yet. Sensei doesn't really care anyway." I replied. He chuckled lightly.

"Okay class, I have something I need to do so I'll have to leave you here. Behave okay?" the teacher said.

"Yes sensei." we chorused. She picked up some things of hers and walked out.

The guys in front of my aisle high-fived each other and one of them brought out a ball. They started tossing the ball to each other. I tuned out the chatter around me and concentrated on my texting.

"Hey watch out!"

I looked up abruptly just to see the ball speeding straight towards my face. I wasn't fast enough to dodge it. The ball collided with my face, crushing my nose. The ball rolled onto my lap.

"WHO. THREW. THE. BALL." I growled, severely pissed off.

I grabbed the ball in one hand and stood up. I spotted the guy who had shouted at me to watch out. His eye was twitching and he was obviously the one who threw it. I threw the ball at him the hardest I could. Yes, I was THAT pissed off. No one and I mean NO ONE _ever_ distracts me from my texting. The ball hit him exactly down _there. _He doubled over in pain.

"You'll know better than to distract me next time." I growled. I sat down again.

Something wet trickled out of my nose. I felt Len stiffen beside me. I quickly wiped it off with the back of my hand. I looked down at my hand, only to see crimson drops of blood on the back.

"I uh... have to go." Len said hurriedly. I only got a brief glimpse of his face. In one fast, fluid movement he had bolted out the door and disappeared.

The class looked at Len in shock.

"Hemophobia?" one guy piped up.

"Probably." Another responded.

Everyone seemed to accept that and went back to their individual activities. I plucked some tissues out of the box I had and pressed them to my nose. I stood up and went to the class rep's desk.

"You need a hall pass?"

_Duh. Why else am I here?_

I nodded in reply. He brought out one and signed his name at the bottom. I took it and went to the nurse's office. She asked for my hall pass, handed me a couple of cotton balls and told me to sit on a chair and press the cotton balls to my nostrils. I did as she instructed and stared at the ceiling, waiting for the blood flow to stop. The image of his face before he left flashed in my mind. He had a scared and pained expression on his face. I also saw something which seemed like hunger in his eyes. I dismissed that thought as my imagination. My imagination has been acting up so much lately.

A few soggy cotton balls later, I got up and told the nurse I was okay. She nodded and I left. Instead of going to my class, I snuck outside and ran to my tree way out back. I climbed into the branches and sat down in a hollow. I settled back and slowly drifted off to sleep…

**~XxXxX~**

Meanwhile, a certain blonde silently watched Neru sleeping in the tree. Slowly he licked his lips and smiled. He walked towards the tree where Neru was. He looked up and started climbing the tree. He crouched near her. Silently he watched her breathing. His face came closer and closer. His nose pressed against Neru's neck. Being the deep sleeper Neru was she didn't wake up. Slowly Len breathed in her tantalizing scent. He sighed in pleasure. He had the strong urge to just bite her right then and there. He resisted. He didn't want to hurt her, in any way.

"Mmmm..." Neru mumbled in her sleep.

He chuckled and lightly kissed the side of her neck. He drew back and smiled at the innocent look on her face. He leaped off the tree and walked away into the shadows.

**~XxXxX~**

I rubbed my eyes sleepily. I had the strangest dream. I felt like there was something snuggling into my neck. Weird. I placed my hand on the side of my neck.

_Strange. There's a spot that's sort of warm..._

I shook my head. I gathered my things and leapt off the tree. I woke up at the perfect time. School had just ended. I joined the crowd that was pushing it's way out the school gates. I felt like walking around a bit so I headed to the tiny mall near the school. I headed at once to the electronics store that always had the newest models of phones. I spent my time looking through all the new releases and questioning the store clerk about specs of the phone. Before long, I found that it was already dark outside. I set out for home. I looked at the sky and noticed the lack of sunlight that was left.

_I never knew time passed that fast. I gotta get home. Not like there are parents there that would care what time I get home. I just wanna sleep already. _

With that in mind, I fast-walked towards the direction of my house. I came to a small shortcut through the woods. The path was barely visible through the moss and grasses. The story about teenage girls disappearing came into my head. Shaking the fearful thoughts away, I cautiously set off through the dense forest. The silence was thick. No normal forest sounds could be heard. I half jumped out of my skin when I heard some rustling from the bushes to my left. I calmed myself down and curiosity overruled my fear. Trying not to make any sounds I stepped past the bushes. I strained my ears trying to hear where the rustling came from. I peeked through the bushes. There was a small hidden clearing. And what was on the ground was what freaked me out the most and made me drop my bag. I couldn't move. I was petrified in shock and... _fear._

The ground was stained with blood, so were the two forms on it. The small girl I saw earlier this morning was lying on the ground, pale and blood-spattered. A blonde head was buried into her neck and appeared to be drinking her blood. Quiet slurping sounds came from the pair on the ground. At the sound of my bag hitting the forest floor, the blonde looked up sharply. Two unnaturally blood-red eyes met mine and widened. I felt my stomach lurch when I saw two holes on the girl's neck that was leaking blood. I knew for a fact that no one would see or hear of that girl ever again. She's dead. My suspicions were confirmed when I saw his face.

"N-Neru?" Len stuttered, an expression of pure shock on his face.

"Len...? You..." I said shakily.

Suddenly I had control over my body again. I ran. Branches threatened to poke my eyes out and scar my face and arms. I didn't care. The only thing that I could think was run. Run away. As far away as my legs could take me. Away from the horror that I saw. I knew that I could never ever unsee that scene. I banished that thought and blindly ran. I came to my front door. I funbled with my house keys. Almost dropping them in my haste. My hands were shaking. I finally had the door open and locked it behind me. I ran up the stairs. I barged into my room. I slammed the door and locked it. My legs gave from utter exhaustion. I curled up into a ball right there on the floor. I was shaking all over. Tears threatened to spill out of my eyes. I didn't let any out. It was then that the realization hit me like a speeding bus.

Len was a _vampire._

**~XxXxX~**

proud of this chappie. hope you find it good :) RnR plz. hell week is coming up in school. AGAIN won't be updating for a while... my heartfelt apologies to all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Our Secrets**

**A/N: **Sorry for the shortness of the chapter! /bows head GOMENASAI! And also of the very late update! Summer vacation has started here. And you guys prolly expect more updates right? WRONG. Because it's ALSO my big sis's vacation so she's always using the computer (so's my bro) so that means even less time for me to type! And also I'm lazy~~ so hooot... Anyway I will try to update as soon as possible! I SWEAR. Enjoy this pitiful chapter!

* * *

**~Chapter 4~**

Bright rays of sunlight filtered into my room. The light bathed everything in its glow. Sleepily I sat up. I had fallen asleep on the floor, still curled up. For a moment I wondered what happened. Why was I on the floor? Why did I feel like something bad had happened? Why were my clothes all dirty?

All of a sudden the memories came rushing back. The forest. The girl and… Len. I felt sick and ran to the bathroom. I leaned over the toilet and retched the contents of my empty stomach. I coughed hard. My throat was burning. I heard the door open and a pair of feet running towards me.

"H-Hey sis! Are you okay?", Nero said. He knelt beside me and gently patted my back.

I wiped my mouth. I leaned back.

"I'm fine. I just got… dizzy. That's all." I said.

"Are you sure it's just dizziness? Maybe you're pregnant or something!" he laughed.

"I hate you."

"Awww. I love you too sis!"

"Shut up."

He started laughing.

"You're such a pain sometimes. You know that?"

He started laughing again. Despite myself I started laughing too. It was a while before our laughter died into silence. The dark memories entered my mind again. Sure some people would say that blood-sucking is hot but when you actually see it, you'll think otherwise. It seemed so… _animal-like_. And to see that savage act done by a human of all things… It's just wrong. I cringed. I drew my knees up to my chest.

_Ugh. I guess I won't be sleeping well for the next few days…_

"You know, you can tell me when something's wrong. I _am _the only one you have left as a family…"

Nero must've seen the look on my face. He only ever takes anything seriously when it is actually serious. And he even brought _that_ up…

"Get out." I buried my face into my knees, refusing to show him the expression on my face. Which was most probably about-to-cry or something.

"Touchy. I made some pancakes if you want them." he said. He stood up and patted my back lightly on his way out.

I waited until I heard the door to my room slam shut. I sighed heavily, dispelling the dark images in my head. I stood up and grabbed some clothes from my closet. I removed the dirty clothes I was wearing. They were all wrinkled and even had some leaves stuck on them.

_That's what I get for taking short cuts through the forest. Good thing it's a Saturday today. _

I picked them off one by one. I released my ponytail from its hair tie. It fell in waves down my back. I stepped into the shower and ran steaming hot water. To be honest a hot shower was the only thing that could get me to relax. I sighed in content. I finished up in there and dried myself off with a bath towel. I grabbed another towel and wrapped it around my hair. I dressed in my usual clothes and went out. I went down the stairs and into the kitchen. Nero was sitting at the counter with a book in his hands.

"Hey. I heated the pancakes again for you. Chocolate syrup is beside the pancakes." Nero said without looking up from his book.

"Hmph. Thanks."

I picked up the said pancakes and sat down at the counter, opposite of Nero. I poured the syrup all over the stacked pancakes until they were completely soaked in chocolate goodness.

"No wonder you're so fat. You love bacon, chocolate, sugar and everything else fattening." Nero remarked.

"I'll eat what i want to eat thank you very much." I replied.

I took a big portion and stuffed it all into my mouth. I chewed noisily, trying to annoy him.

"You're so gross." He wrinkled his nose at me.

I only stuffed another huge bite of pancakes and chocolate syrup into my mouth as an answer. He grimaced and went back to reading his book. I chuckled lightly.

_I win._

I had come to the last bite of my pancakes when the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Nero asked.

"How should I know?" I said.

"You get it. I was the one who made breakfast after all."

"Fine."

I stuffed the last bit of the pancakes in my mouth and stood up. The doorbell rang again. I ran to the door. I stood on my tiptoes and looked through the peephole. I saw a glimpse of the face I never expected to see at my door. I felt a knot form in my stomach.

_What the fuck...? Why is he here?_

I swallowed the chewed up pancake in my mouth. I almost choked on it. I took a moment to compose myself and slowly opened the door.

"Neru I-"

"What the hell are you doing here?" I hissed.

"I really need to talk to you." He insisted.

"Can't it wait?"

"No. It's important."

"Ugh. Fine."

I stepped out the front door and slammed it shut behind me. I grabbed his arm and dragged him to the back of the house. I threw open the cellar door and pushed him in. I looked around a bit to check if the coast was clear before heading down into the cellar. I shut the doors behind me and flicked on the lights. I stood as far away from Len as possible. Who knew what he wanted me for?

"You hate me, don't you?" Len asked. His face was unreadable, devoid of any obvious emotions.

"Well you can't help being a vampire now can you?" I said.

"I suppose so…" Len smiled a bit and sat down on the long bench at the side of the underground room.

"I'm sorry you had to see that kind of thing…" Len smiled ruefully.

I came over and sat down next to him.

"It's better than seeing you die from hunger."

"You watched her die."

"I didn't even know her. Besides tons of people who I don't know die every day." I remarked.

"I guess that's true." He chuckled.

"You must think I'm some kind of animal, losing control like that because of hunger." He turned and looked into my eyes.

I started feeling uncomfortable and looked away.

"Well it's not like there's some magical potion or something that would stop your hunger for a long time." I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"There is." He mumbled. I almost couldn't hear it.

"There is? Really?"

Despite myself, I felt intrigued by all this.

"It's better if I don't tell you…" He looked away from me guiltily. His action only made me want even more to know what it was.

"Come on! Tell me already!"

"No Neru."

"Please?"

"NO."

"Awww come on! Tell me!"

"I SAID NO NERU!" He suddenly exploded. With a bang he suddenly stood up, his fists clenched at his sides.

_Ohhh I did it now! Me and my damn curiosity…_

"Well you do owe me something… I didn't tell anyone about you being a vampire, now did I?" I said, still determined to get an answer out of him.

A few seconds passed. He appeared to be contemplating on telling me or not. I waited for him patiently. After a while, he relaxed and sat back down. He turned to face me.

"I guess you do deserve to know this. You are involved in it after all." He said.

"What do you mean 'involved'?" I asked.

"Well you see, every person has his or her own distinguishable scent. But only certain animals and vampires can pick up that scent. That scent is somehow related to the taste of your blood. For vampires, there is only one person with the right scent and blood who can completely sate their hunger. For a limited amount of time of course." He explained.

"So what does that have to do with me? Have you already found this 'person' of yours?" I asked, dreading the answer to my question.

"Well yes. I have found that 'person'. And well… uhh… that person is…"

* * *

Me thought it was OOC... cliffhangerrrr

Please leave me some reviews! at least an emoticon! ONEGAIII


	5. Another little note from me

A very apologetic writer right here.

And yeah if you've noticed, I haven't updated in months. Nor have I written it, in months.

Because honestly... I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing with this story. I just started writing it on a whim and giving Neru this personality. And wow you must hate me right about now.

I have absolutely no legit excuse for abandoning this story. For now at least.

(besides the fact I lost my only copy of the next chapter)

I _might_ continue this someday. And yeah I kinda lost interest in this pairing *dodges rotten tomato*

And again, I really really apologize for leaving this the way it is. Despite this being my most read story ever.

And I'm a horrible person for doing this since I promised I'm gonna update.

Until next time...?


End file.
